


Soulmate

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Reincarnation, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Lincoln's soul reincarnates.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Levitt, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Soulmate

“Any last words?”

“Not for you.” He looked up at the grey sky, the rain hitting his skin. He remembered his sky girl and all they meant to each other, and he hoped to see her again in another life. _May we meet again, my love._ “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim.”

Then, a gunshot.

Everything went black.

For years, the soul wandered, drifting alone in the dark.

Waiting, just waiting...

Then, it felt a shift, a click.

Fate had decided and the Soul was being sucked out of the void and into a new life. It was being called into a new home.

On a distant planet, in a white room, was a nursery with a dozen babies.

The Soul descended upon one of the infants.

A newborn baby boy, by the look of things.

A quick glimpse at the name tag on the see-through crib read: Levitt.

This is who he would be from now on.

Deep down, the Soul still remembered his soulmate, his other half, the one he'd loved more than life itself. The one he was meant to meet again.

Through time and space, he'd never forgotten her.

They were eternally bound.

There was nothing on any planet that could undo that.

Somehow, he knew they would find each other again.

And love.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Don't come at me! To me, this is a perfectly legitimate headcanon.  
> Everyone knows that if it wasn't for the JRat/Ricky feud, Lincoln wouldn't have been killed and he would have lived on, maybe until the very finale of the show. Since they _did_ leave it on pretty bad terms and JRat decided to kill Lincoln off, they later replaced his character with a pretty similar one - aka Levitt.  
> Levitt is almost a copycat of Lincoln (sweet; gentle; peaceful; tall, dark and handsome; madly in love with Octavia), and his relationship with Octavia is like a mirrored reflection of Linctavia's love story.  
> So, in my mind, Lincoln's soul found his way back to Octavia, by reincarnating in Levitt.  
> No hate! I love both ships so much, and all I really wanted was for Octavia to get her happy ending at the end of the day. And she did. With her soulmate. ♥


End file.
